


Ты просыпаешься

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2006 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ты просыпаешься

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006 году.

Ты просыпаешься от чувства холода и страха. Ты не понимаешь, где ты, но осознаешь, что точно не в комнате мотеля, где уснул. У тебя болят руки, ты пытаешься пошевелить ими - они связаны. Ты резко открываешь глаза. Над тобою небо - темное, широкое, пугающее. Над тобою ветви деревьев. Ты слышишь рычание и вдруг понимаешь, что все сходится. Последние уроки отца по вязанию узлов, лекции об оборотнях, рассказы про лес. И вчерашний спор Дина с отцом. Ты знал, что разговор был о тебе - только об этом они и спорят. Ты захлебываешься от осознания того, кто вы для отца. Солдаты, пешки, орудия в этой войне. И даже после всего этого вы не его сыновья. У воинов нет детей. Ты пытаешься сообразить, как можно развязать узлы, одновременно мечтая, чтобы все это оказалось сном.

Ты просыпаешься от голоса Дина.  
\- Сегодня отец нашел письмо из Стэнфорда.  
Его голос звучит спокойно, но эти слова выбивают на твоем сердце отметины. Ты настолько поражен, что не соображаешь спросить у Дина, как давно знает он сам. Тебе удалось прятать письмо двадцать дней - это на девятнадцать дней больше, чем ты сам мог ожидать. Ты понимал, что они узнают. Отец всегда знает о вас все. Даже то, чего не хотел бы знать. Дин же желает знать о тебе все то, что ему неизвестно. Ты вглядываешься в темноту, но не находишь там его силуэт. Но Дин все еще здесь. Он молчит, и ты надеешься, что он будет молчать еще долго. Что вам удастся притвориться, будто нет никакого письма. Будто отец ничего не находил. Будто все это лишь сон.

Ты просыпаешься от шума из соседнего здания. Очередная студенческая вечеринка. По вечерам они мешают тебе учиться, по ночам - спать. Джесс улыбается во сне. Ты никогда не спрашиваешь, счастлива ли она, потому что в ответ она может спросить тебя о том же. Ты боишься, что ответишь "да" и это будет правдой. Тебе страшно от мысли, как ты можешь ощущать такое удовольствие от жизни, когда тебе предназначен совсем другой путь. Но ты здесь, и тебя все устраивает. Устраивает легкое дыхание Джесс, устраивает маленькая, забитая книгами спальня, устраивают даже шумные соседи. Ты не звонишь отцу и Дину, и каждый день надеешься, что они тоже не позвонят. Тогда ты можешь не выдержать и сказать им, что ты счастлив. Что ты живешь в мире с собой и всеми вокруг. Что тебе нравится не видеть в каждом встречном незнакомце врага. Ты не хочешь лишать их глубоко спрятанной веры в то, что однажды ты вернешься. Ты счастлив и единственное, чего ты боишься - что все это окажется лишь сном. 

Ты просыпаешься от мерного пощелкивания больничных аппаратов. Ты открываешь глаза и удивляешься. Ты ожидал, что больничные палаты переполняет белый цвет, но стены здесь серые, а халат врача стирали столько раз, что догадаться о его первоначальном цвете можно далеко не сразу. Ты переводишь взгляд - от этого у тебя зажимает виски - на лицо врача. Ты не видишь там сосредоточенности или участия, лишь усталость. Он смотрит на тебя, как на труп, и ты подозреваешь, что долгое время к тебе именно так и относились.  
-Добро пожаловать, - говорит он.  
Ты не знаешь, был ли это плохой день или плохая неделя. Может, от него ушла жена или сын-подросток разбил машину. Ему больно, и он делает больно тебе.  
-Тебе повезло, парень. Выжил только ты.  
У тебя даже не хватает сил пожелать, чтобы все это оказалось сном.

Ты просыпаешься от прикосновения Сэнди...


End file.
